


Bachelor pad

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Ethan nestor and Tyler Schied, Mark Fishbach and Sean Mcloughlin, Septiplier - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: In this universe, Alphas are dominant in society. Omegas are lower and considered worthless and invaluable. It was not uncommon to see a particularly annoyed Alpha beating his Omega or dragging them away. Of course, most people had morals and values and had respect for their Omegas.





	1. Drunken messes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarredMuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Septiplier One Shots <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799807) by [ScarredMuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle). 



"Hello, Pretty boyyyy," Slurred the wasted Alpha, sliding into the barstool next to him. In his hand was as half full cup of a hazel liquid.  
" Don't call me that, " Said Jack bitterly. He diverted his attention from his phone for a second to look at the hammered man. Sean found the guys eyes staring at his lap, and he moved his phone to cover the zipper of his jeans.  
"Pretty boy? Would you like a nice glass of Guinness for your Irish blood?" He offered.  
" No, and I said for you to not call me that, " Jack snapped. He froze as the wasted guy pressed his lips against his, sliding his tongue into the Irishman's mouth. The guy pulled their lips apart.  
"I'll call you whatever I want, Little Omega. Your mine now," He said, as he grabbed Sean's wrist and pulled him out of his stool. Jack struggled against his firm grip, his skin turning white. The man dragged Jack out of the building, kicking  
and screaming at him with all his might. A few people turned to see what was going on, but when they saw that it was only an Omega, they continued with their shots.  
Once outside, The Alpha male pulled Sean down a few streets, until they turned into an abandoned alleyway.  
Jack yelped as he was thrown to the concrete ground. Grimacing, he picked himself up and ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, leaving the Alpha screaming into the night.  
The moon shone brightly in the starry sky. A cold breeze sent shivers down Jacks spine. Beads of sweat began to run down his face. He turned a corner, and hid behind a rusty garbage can. Sean waited, silence enveloped him. When he caught his breath, Jack rose from his hiding place. On high alert, ready for anything.  
A blur of a human being crashed into him, slamming Jack back onto the street. A searing pain shot up Seans leg, making him scream in agony and hurt. The man picked Jack up by his collar, panting, and slammed him against a brick wall. Jack whimpered as his ankle was twisted, and the Alpha whispered into his ear.  
"My name is Felix." He said as he forced his leg between Sean's. He smelled heavily of alcohol. Jack knocked his knee from inbetween his thighs, he tried to scream for help, but, Felix covered his mouth with his hand.  
"You like that, pretty boy?" Felix grumbled into his ear. Jack just wanted to sink into the brick barricade, away from this cruel world.  
"I'm sure you do." Said Felix, hiccuping afterwards. He shoved his knee between Sean's knees, and he struggled, trying to break away once again. Finding it impossible, his skin crawled as Felix began to explore places that weren't supposed to be touched. He pressed his cheek against the wall a saw a man with glasses and a grey sweatshirt walking towards them. Sean stared at him with a silent glimmer of hope in his eyes. The other man walked up to Felix and gripped his shoulder.  
"Get your hands off my Omega." He said in a deep voice, which made Felix jumped and turn to face him. Jack fell to the floor, gasping for air. It felt as if he had been drowning in tar, and he trembled.  
(The story continued as Scarredmuzzle puts it in their story. Read it, it's better to switch between these stories.)


	2. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Mark saved Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this. Deal with it. Trigger warning!!!!!!!!! You have been warned!!!!!! SORRY!!!! I just made this so depressing. Read if you wish!

"I have had enough, Mark!" Amy screamed. She picked up her bag with a huff. Mark looked at her with pleading eyes,  
"Don't go, please, " He said meekly, and looked her in the eyes.  
"What makes you think I would want to stay with a-a-a Faggot!? You fucking Queer, stay away from me! I don't want to ever see your gay face again!!!" Amy screamed the words in a heated rage. She started towards the door, and there was nothing Mark could do to stop her.  
I watched her leave, her face red, the soles of her feet digging into the front lawn. I officially fucked up, I don't like girls, and no guy will ever like me. Life of loneliness, here I come. I close the gapped front door, and trudged up the stairs. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!!!!!'  
"Just had to say it, huh? Just had to let the world know of the shit you've become, huh, Mark," he yelled at the bathroom mirror. His fist clenched, he looked at it, contemplating. Then, he swung, smashing the glass into thousands of shards, all the while screaming in pain and fustration.  
I cradled my bleeding hand as I walked into my bedroom. The first aid kit was in the closet, and I took a seat, wedged between the bed and the drywall. My eyes stung as tears threatened to fall.  
"I-I-I'm alone. No one can here my screams, no one can here my pain. Nobody cares anyways," I muttered as I let them slip. I began to sob, shaking wildly.  
'You are nothing, nobody would care of you were to... Disappear. Can I do that? Just disappear, never to be seen again? Yes, there is. There's a way, and it's foolproof. I crawl to my dresser, and open the third drawer. Inside it layed, glowing in the dim light. I held it in my hands, feeling the cold stainless steel between my fingers.  
My savior, my life support... MY KNIFE.


	3. A rose with millions of thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck!!!!!! I'm late as all balls!!!!!

I was trembling, my hands were shaky, my mouth dry. The broken remains of the mirror spread across the floor like a unfinished jigsaw puzzle. Some were dripped with blood, others sticking into my socks. I looked at my wrists, clean, untouched. This is where I always chicken out, I never can build the courage to raise the knife. I never can get the steel to touch my skin. The reason of that was Amy, she kept me going in the darkest of times. Now, with her gone, I have no sunshine, no reason to put the knife down. But, I still hesitate. Why? Why, do I work myself to such an extent that I resort to this? I loosen my grip on the handle and it slips into the sink. Why do I-  
My phone rings, and I jump. It keeps ringing, the sound echoing through the house. I walk down the wooden stairs, and pick it up from the breakfast bar. I stare at the answer button, then at the number. Ethan? I answer, trying not to sound upset.  
"Hey!" He shouts into the phone. I clear my throat and rub my neck.  
"Hi " I choke out.  
"Me and Tyler are wondering if you would like to meet up somewhere?" Ethan asked. I didn't want to, not now, this was terrible timing.  
"I don't know-"  
"Come on! You could bring Amy and we could all hang out!" He interrupted. I choked, and started to breath heavily.  
"You okay, Mark? "  
"Fine," I answered quickly.  
" Mark I know something's up, come on, tell me. "  
"Me and Amy. Aren't... Dating anymore. I'm -" He interrupted me again, and I was glad for it. So, I didn't have to tell him, he would hate me, then everyone would hate me.  
" OMG!!!! Mark now you have to come! We are taking you out, and you can't say anything about it. " He insisted. I couldn't retaliate, because he hung up. Shit. Just perfect, he is probably going to find out eventually, then i'm done for.   
Ethan kept looking back in concern from the passenger seat, Tyler kept his eyes on the road, but I knew what he was thinking to. We pulled into the parking lot for a large concrete building, that had a high heel and lip gloss on the front of it. They were lit up, and loud music was playing from inside. They took me to a fucking strip club.   
"Look, Mark, we know that you don't like these, but, maybe you could try and enjoy yourself? Try, something different." Tyler said. A pleading look in his eyes. Well shit, what do I do now?  
"I can't." They looked at me with defeat and confusion.  
" Im.... Gay. " I said, tears filling my eyes. I looked down, waiting for the yelling to start. When nothing happened, I looked up, and was Ethan and Tyler staring at me like they were proud parents.   
"It takes a lot of courage to admit that, Mark. More courage than we have." Tyler said. This confused me, so Ethan clarified.  
" We're gay to, Mark. Well, gay for each other. " Ethan leaned other and kissed Tyler on the cheek.  
"We didn't want anyone to know, I guess we were scared that you wouldn't accept us."   
" We are all ok with gay people, right? " I asked them and we all laughed. This felt good. To be accepted. But, it also felt good to be loved. Who, could ever learn to love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I'm very bad at this.


	4. Definition of you- Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but sorta funny. A lot of dialogue. Hope you guys like this!!!!

" I don't think this is the bachelor pad anymore, " Jack said. I moved and kissed him again, I loved him. So much. For the rest of the movie we did nothing but stare into each other's eyes. Chocolate brown to icy-ocean blue. The only thing that snapped them out of their trance was a knock on the door. Who would be at my house at 9:30 at night!? I got up from the couch, Jack whimpering for his warmth back.  
" What is it? " He asked.  
" Someone's at the door, " I replied. I crept to the door.  
" Be careful, " He said, I nodded, and opened it suddenly. Ethan and Tyler stood outside.  
" What are you guys doing here!? " I asked surprised.  
" You forgot didn't you? We were supposed to have guys night tonight!!! " Ethan stated. I wracked my brain, on yeah!!!! Ooppppss.  
"Omg! I'm so sorry, guys." Jack had limped from the couch to the door.  
"Who is that???" Both Ethan and Jack said in unison. Ethans eyes went wide when he realized who Jack was to Mark.  
"Bye, Mark! Have fun!!!!!" Ethan shouted, as he shoved Tyler down the concrete steps. Tyler had a look of complete loss and Ethan was giggling as they got into their car.  
" Who were they!? " Jack asked as they pulled out of the driveway.  
" Friends, " was all I said, and that was a good enough answer for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Getting better at writing on time. Not good at it, but, improving.


	5. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cuteness doubles!!!!! I tried, ok?

"The swelling has decreased dramatically. Your friend must have helped you around alot," the doctor concluded. Me and Mark chuckled.   
"Your ankle seems to have healed completely, you shouldn't need any more help getting around. The only pain you should feel is a slight ache in your heel and calf, take these if you do," she continued. She wrote down what she said and my prescription. The doctor handed Mark a prescription paper, and the nurse an analysis paper.  
We walked out of the office holding hands. When we got into the car, Mark started to nibble on my ear.   
"Mark! Stoppit!" I shouted.  
" Why? I'm so happy! " He asked.  
"Cause you should be driving!" I screamed into his ear, impatiently. He stuck his finger into his ear and pretended to clear his brain of wax.  
" Jack, " I look over to him, " I was wondering if you would like to... " He pauses and takes a breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"  
" Yes!!!!!!!!!! " I tell and Mark flinches.  
"Really!?" He asked.  
" Yes, I would love to go out with you!!

 

 

"Come on, Jack! We gotta go!" I said, yelling up the stairs to our bedroom. I heard thumping coming down the stairs. We had been dating for 3 years. My palms were sweating, my hands were shaking. I was so nervous, but, I was going to do it.  
Jack climbed into the passenger seat and turned on the radio. He started singing to all the songs he knew, and sang TO me some of the mushy love songs. 'God he's so cute.' I thought.   
I pulled up to the ticket booth of the park and started walking, picnic basket in one hand, Jacks hand in my other.   
When we get to the spot, I set up the blanket, and put the picnic in order as Jack settles down.I  
After we finished eating, we decided to walk through the woods. Jack and I strolled through the trees, hand-in-hand. Soon, we arrived to a beautiful weeping willow in the middle of a clearing. Taking shade under the tree, I kneel behind Jack. As he turns around, I reach into my pocket and pull out the black box. He is in a state of shock, and raises his hand to cup his mouth.   
"Will you, Sean William Mcloughlin, make me the happiest man on earth and," I open the box to reveal an emerald ring, " and be my husband? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can go on with this story for much longer. Maybe a couple more chapters? Yea. I have to end it. Im running out of ideas. Don't be too upset ok?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!!!!! I did it!!!!

He was perfect, his bowtie was green, his hair was gelled and styled gorgeously, and his eyes shone brighter than the stars as he walked down the aisle. I was about to marry the Love Of My Life, and it was going to be amazing. Tears threatened to fall as he reached where I was standing, waiting for him and him only. We interlocked hands as the priest began the ceremony.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Sean and Mark. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Mark and Sean to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Sean and Mark thank you for your presence here today, and we now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married."  
There's a pause, the priest takes a breath, and everyone in the room focuses their attention to the soon-to-be married couple.   
"Do you, Sean Willian Mcloughlin, take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," I manage to say.  
"And do You, Mark Edward Fishbach, take Sean to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," he choked out, on the verge of crying.  
"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume.  
If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility.  
Please now read the vows you have written for each other."  
I felt the slip of paper in my back pocket of my vows that I wrote for Mark weeks ago. Crunching it into a ball, I start to speak right to him.  
"I take you, Mark Fishbach to be my husband, my constant friend, my partner, and my love.  
I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us.  
I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together.  
I promise to challenge you, and to accept challenges from you.  
I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms.  
Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally.  
I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long!!!! I was almost done, then the website decided to delete it all!!! So I had to start all over again. Maybe it was for the better? Well, I'm done making excuses, Its done. That's all that matters. Marks vows are in the next chapter. Stick with me to find out what he says.


	7. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, was having device problems and couldn't get on the website for like 3 days!!!! Ahhhhhh! So here's Marks vows.

After Sean finished his vows, I was so tempted just to kiss him right then. 'That was beautiful' Was what I wanted to say, but, I couldn't do that until after I said my vows. So, I stare into his ocean eyes and speak from my heart.  
" I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded, but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the man you believe I can be. I promise to listen, to hear, and to always consider your feelings and thoughts as we travel together on this journey.  
I promise to be your faithful husband. I promise to love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, in sickness, and in health. I promise not only to listen, but to hear, not only to be honest, but to trust, and not only to love but to be loved.  
When you look at this ring, think of me and remember that I love you always. " Everyone rose from their seats, some crying, some clapping and cheering.  
"By the power of your love, trust, and strength and the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Omega and Alpha. You may now kiss." The priest concluded, Jack pulled me close and connected our lips.

Ethan and Tyler ushered us out the church to the front of the building. Outside stood a green and white limo, the words 'Just married' written on the back windshield. I looked over to Ethan, concern and confusion written on my face. They didn't need to do that, they already have to save for their wedding.  
" Don't worry, we didn't pay for it. Your mom did, " he explained. I nodded, I'll have to thank her later.  
Tyler pushed Jack into the vehicle, and Ethan shoved me from the back onto the seat. We started driving.  
" Where do you think we're going?" Jack asked me.  
" I don't know, After party? " I replied to him. He nodded, seeming to understand.  
We pulled up to a concrete building, people were already there. I recognized, Felix, Bob, and Wade. Ethan and Tyler were right behind us. Jack got out first, then me, and all of our friends surrounded us in a barricade of hugs. They all led us to a giant table with fancy plates and silverware set up very formally. A dance floor and stage are beyond that. I look behind me, and Jack is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry!!!! This has been a crazy roller coaster trying to get this done. Hope you still enjoy the late AF chapter.


	8. Don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Depressing!!!! I tried sorry

I turn, searching the room for my husband, the room starts to clear around me, and everyone stares. Then a familiar tune starts to play.   
"I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough"   
Jack walks off the stage and takes my hand. We start to sway and dance, our song playing. He whispers in my ear,   
"Remember the first night we met? You saved me on a dark night, you were so nice and you rubbed off on me," he said snuggling into my shoulder.  
"We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when you were throwing up  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a moment I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest"   
Jack pulled me closer at that, and kissed my neck.  
"And you asked me to stay over  
I said I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest"  
I remembered telling Jack to find rest because his ankle had swollen.   
" I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you   
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old   
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go"   
I opened my eyes, pulled off the covers and ran to the kitchen. Mark was still sound asleep in the bed, snoring away.  
I made a pot of hot coffee, cracked eggs into a pan on the stove. Popped some bread into the toaster, and started to cook strips of bacon. I placed everything on plates, and poured the coffee into 2 cups. I balanced the plate as I walked up the stairs. I put the plate on the bed dresser. And snuck out, careful to not wake up my husband.  
"I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you a coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night"  
I gave Mark a kiss on his forehead as Sam and Tim ran into the bedroom.  
"You two ready for school? Ok! Let's go!!" I said as I led them out the door.  
"When you looked over your shoulder  
For a moment, I forget that I'm older   
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh I wanna dance with you right now"  
Mark took my hand, and twirled me. He dipped me, then pulled me into the air.  
" Oh you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow  
I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go"  
I held Marks hand as the monitor beeped in tune to his weak heart beat. I played with my ring.  
I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts"  
I cried as the priest spoke Marks entire life. I looked into his dead eyes and added a green rose to his bundle of flowers.  
"'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most  
I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows"  
I tied the knot tighter, and stood straighter. I promised to always be there for him. In life or death.  
"So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old"  
As the song ended, we stopped dancing and kissed, everyone cheered and congratulated us on our marriage.  
"Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!! This was an amazing experience, and you guys are truly awesome!!!! This story has over 1000 hits!!!! And I really want to thank you guys for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Full story Of ScarredMuzzle's Bachelor Pad. Thank you Scarry for the inspiration!!!!!


End file.
